Spades, Clubs, Diamonds and Hearts
by VelvetC
Summary: Oneshot. BalthierxAshe. Every time she was left alone with this pirate, he always managed to rope her into some sort of endevour she often found irritating.....but secretly enjoyed.Read and review!


**Spades, Clubs, Diamonds and Hearts**

**Authors Note – ****Most of the fics I post on here (as anyone who has read some of my work may have noticed!) are inspired by songs or song lyrics. I find them a good inspiration point, although I may have to venture from my comfort zone at some point and write a fic that doesn't contain lyrics heheh but I write Fanfic for my own personal enjoyment really. Reviews are of course, always welcome and will always spur me on to write more.**

**I've been absolutely in love with Shape of My Heart by Sting (the song) recently and it inspired me to write this fic. Not all the lyrics are in this one, mainly the chorus.**

**I expect Balthier is a bit of a gambler and as I am totally in love with the BalthierxAshe pairing, I have pounded out another fic based on our favourite dashing sky pirate and the rather haughty princess, this time the pair engaging in a very friendly game of cards….. This pairing never gets old, does it? Anyway, I'm not too knowledgeable when it comes to card games, so I sort of invented this one, bear with me!**

**Ok essay over, on with the story and disclaimer snore I know but I'd rather not be sued.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Final Fantasy, neither do I own the song Shape of My Heart, I am making no profit whatsoever in any shape or form from this story.**

"Don't be ridiculous" Ashe said, folding her arms resolutely as Balthier produced a pack of rather dog eared playing cards from an inside pocket and proceeded to shuffle the deck.

It seemed whenever she and this rather infuriating sky pirate were left alone together, he always managed to rope her into some sort of _endeavour_ she would much rather forego. Basch had wandered off to procure some new weaponry, Penelo and Vaan following behind, Fran had disappeared to the Aerodrome to perform some maintenance on the Strahl before their departure later that evening leaving the two allies to their own devices, in a rather seedy tavern on the outskirts of Bhejurba.

Ashe had considered accompanying Basch, after all, Balthier appeared at least slightly more subtle with his lewd comments and enigmatic suggestions when the knight was present. It wasn't until Balthier had suggested he and Ashe wait for them in the tavern where the group had taken residence the previous evening, that Basch had somewhat begrudgingly allowed the pair to accompany each other in the bar until the rest of the party returned.

Ashe idly stirred her drink with a wooden cocktail stick as Balthier laid out a game on the table, dealt the cards and passed a hand to Ashe.

"Hmph" She muttered, wrenching her gaze admittedly rather reluctantly, away from the sky pirates own and became increasingly much more interested in a stain on the table.

"Ah" Balthier began, reclining in his seat and surveying the princess through dark brown eyes "I should have known. How silly of me to assume Princess Ashelia would know how to play Archadian Poker".

Ashe snapped back to attention. "Of course I know how to play." She replied haughtily "One does not live in hiding for as long as I have with groups of _men_ and not become familiar with such things"

"Then perhaps you would care to demonstrate your abilities?" Balthier said, putting a delicate emphasis on the last word, one eyebrow raised and Ashe knew that in the sky pirates mind, this statement probably had a double meaning.

"Fine. Very well, if it will pass the time until _Basch_ returns" Ashe said, grabbing her hand from the table and glancing at the cards

"Oh yes your loyal knight frightens me no end, princess"

Ashe glared.

"I am sure that statement would have more truth to it should you be on the receiving end of his blade"

"Indeed" Balthier agreed simply, which for some reason irritated Ashe more than it would have done had he argued against her point

"And the wager?" Ashe asked weakly, immediately foreseeing the suggestive comment coming her way

"I am sure I can think of something, princess"

As they examined their hands, Balthier playfully concealing his own with such theatrics it almost made the stoic princess laugh, Ashe recalled her first meeting with the man sat before her. Their chance meeting in the Garamsythe Waterway that had, in turn, made them allies – Ashe had noticed, and scolded herself for doing so, how undeniably handsome Balthier was, in her eyes anyway. It was not until he opened his mouth that her opinion of him changed. Most of the time, she found him irritating, but sometimes, and although she could never admit it to anyone, she enjoyed his company immensely.

As any other woman, Ashe wanted to be desired. Of course she did, princess and sole heir to the Dalmascan throne or not. Her guards, always up, an invisible barrier she had become so used to now, often melted away when in Balthier's presence and at some instances, but most certainly not always, Ashe secretly welcomed his flattery, despite her instinctive reactions to the pirates comments.

Balthier, seemed to notice this.

"Ah" he said quietly, plucking a card from his own hand and setting it upon the table "The Queen of Hearts"

Ashe noted the smirk playing around Balthier's lips as she stared at the card. Looking at her own hand, Balthier waiting patiently for her to take her turn, she realised that her best option would be to play…..

"King of Hearts" She muttered, placing her card next to Balthier's own.

_I know that these spades_

_Are the swords of a soldier_

_I know that these clubs_

_Are weapons of war_

_I know that diamonds_

_Mean money for this art_

_But that's not the shape of my heart._

"You are rather adept at this game, Princess. I never would have thought it of you" Balthier commented and Ashe felt herself inwardly appreciate his compliment, a compliment in a Balthier way, but a compliment nevertheless.

"We still have not discussed this wager" Ashe said rather coquettishly, scolding herself but at the same time beginning to thoroughly enjoy the exchange.

"Any suggestions?" Balthier asked, running a finger over the edges of the cards and finally choosing one to play – this time, the ace of hearts.

"_Is he doing this on purpose?" _Ashe pondered glancing down at the three cards on the table, the Queen, King and now Ace, of hearts.

"Jack of Diamonds" Ashe said regrettably in response, laying the card down "That one is for you" She added, resting her elbow on the table.

"I do believe you are losing, your highness. And why, may I ask, is this particular card for me?"

Ashe suspected Balthier already knew the answer

"Quite a fitting card for a sky pirate, do you not agree?" She replied, realising she was actually beginning to have fun playing cards with a sky pirate. "And I assure you, I am not about to lose"

Balthier scrutinized Ashe for a moment and then, with a grin and another gesture of a raised eyebrow, placed one finger on the Queen of Hearts and pushed it towards Ashe

"And this, Ashe, is yours"

_And if I told you that I loved you_

_You'd maybe think there's something wrong_

_I'm not a man of too many faces_

_The mask I wear is one_

_Those who speak know nothing_

_And find out to their cost_

_Like those who curse their luck in too many places_

_And those whose smile are lost_

"I do wish you would stop playing games, Balthier" Ashe said, but she too was smiling despite herself

"I am quite enjoying this particular game, princess"

Ashe blushed inwardly.

"The next card to come into play," Ashe began, looking directly at Balthier "Whose card bests the last, that is, will decide upon the wager for the remainder of this game, perhaps?"

Ashe fingered her cards, ready to lay down the Ace of Diamonds and in turn, win the game.

"I accept, your majesty" Balthier replied with a flamboyant gesture of his hands, half-bowing across the table.

"I do believe it is your turn, Balthier"

_I know that these spades_

_Are the swords of a soldier_

_I know that these clubs_

_Are weapons of war_

_I know that diamonds_

_Mean money for this art_

_But that's not the shape of my heart_

Ashe smirked to herself as Balthier chose a card, lifted it out of the hand, it's back facing Ashe and then pressed it down upon the table face up.

"What?" Ashe said in surprise, gazing down at the Ace of Diamonds "Ridiculous, Balthier!"

Ashe plucked her own Ace of Diamonds from her selection and waved it before Balthier's face. Balthier chuckled at her indignation

"Apologies Princess. I must say, I am not always entirely trustworthy when playing a game of Archadian Poker"

"You have tampered with the deck!" Ashe said in outrage, although she had to admit, it was rather amusing

"Have I offended her highness?" Balthier said in mock concern

"Of course not" Ashe murmured "I do believe I should have thought of this before I agreed to engage in this game with you perhaps. But that is a dirty trick, pirate!"

Balthier smiled "Well, well, well, I do believe I have won" he gestured at the cards laid on the table

"Oho, not so fast!" Ashe protested, wagging a manicured finger in front of the sky pirates face and she found herself grinning too "There was nothing about your cheating ways in the rules, Balthier!"

"I do not think we discussed rules Princess and there are, as I am sure you are aware, no rules when it comes to cheating. Now, what was it we said? Ah yes, not only have I played the better card, but I also believe I have won our little game"

"And as agreed, you must decide upon the prize" Ashe stated, her smile still upon her face and she made no effort to hide it.

"And what better prize than the Queen of Hearts herself?" Balthier replied suggestively.

"So I am a prize to be won now, am I pirate?" Ashe said, finding herself flattered rather than offended which surprised her.

Balthier leaned forwards over the table "And a fine prize, may I add"

"And what do you plan to do with your prize?" said Ashe, drawing closer

"Your Majesty" Basch's low growl carried past the princess's ears, and she leapt back away from Balthier as though she had been burned.

Basch, closely followed by Penelo, Vaan and Fran, meandered through the many tables grouped haphazardly around the pub, making his way to where Ashe and Balthier were seated.

"Cards, Balthier?" Basch said, eyeing the finished game on the table. "Archadian Poker, unless I am much mistaken"

"Indeed, Captain. Her majesty and I were engaging in a friendly game prior to your arrival"

"I see" Basch replied and Ashe noticed, not for the first time, Basch's apparent uncanny ability to see the truth in most situations.

"I assure you Captain, I behaved in a most gentlemanly fashion. I do believe the lady rather enjoyed herself" Balthier said

"I managed to purchase all provisions we will require" Basch said, changing the subject "We should depart at once, your majesty"

"Of course, Basch. We will take our leave immediately"

As Fran and Basch lead the group out of the pub and towards the Aerodrome, Penelo and Vaan bickering playfully alongside them, Ashe leant in closely and whispered very quietly in Balthier's ear

"You may have to wait until another time to claim your prize, pirate" before hurrying off to fall into step alongside Basch, leaving Balthier to catch up grinning to himself as they made their way through the streets of Bhejurba.

**I'm not sure if I'm happy with this fic or not, it was really just something to relieve my boredom. So tell me what you think by clicking that lovely review button!**


End file.
